La Llama De Tu Amor Inalcanzable
by Kisa Killian
Summary: AU Relena, princesa del desaparecido reino Peacecraft, corre peligro. Sus caballeros, Heero y Duo, regresarán para encargarse de su seguridad. Mientras el enemigo se prepara para el ataque, un amor imposible se desarrolla. 1xR
1. Renací en el Recuerdo

**Prólogo:**

La historia se desarrolla aproximadamente entre los siglos XVII y XVIII, en el norte de Europa. Después de la caída del reino de Peacecraft, hace 7 años, Relena, princesa de mencionado reino, se refugió bajo el poder de los Winner.

Heero Yuy y Duo Maxwell, en aquel tiempo escuderos del reino Peacecraft, desaparecieron con la toma de su reino por el reino de los Barton, pero solo hasta aquel día….

* * *

Capítulo I:

**Renací en el Recuerdo**

_Una niña de aproximadamente 7 años, jugaba con una muñeca alegremente en una amplia y lujosísima habitación de un palacio. Este era la residencia de la nobleza y de la familia real del reino Peacecraft, el más pacífico de los reinos._

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió súbitamente y asustó a la niña, quien volteó a ver._

_El general de la guardia real apareció en la puerta y se le acercó a la niña._

_- Princesa, pronto salgamos de aquí._

_Tan pronto dijo esto, la cogió entre sus brazos y se la llevó lo más rápido que pudo fuera del palacio._

_Al llegar a un lugar resguardado, el general la soltó y se arrojó al suelo pues estaba gravemente herido._

_-¿Estás allí?- preguntó el general y de pronto salió alguien de entre las sombras._

_-Sí, así es- respondió con una voz monótona un niño de apenas 7 años, el mismo que estaba en la oscuridad._

_-Apresúrate, no hay tiempo, llévatela. Yo los distraeré. Cuídala, recuerda que es la princesa._

_-Misión aceptada_

_Tan pronto dijo eso, cogió de la muñeca a la asustada niña y se la llevó._

_Luego se escucharon gritos de dolor y se detuvieron. Tal parecía que esos gritos provenían del callejón donde habían estado._

_La princesa cayó desmayada, había sido demasiado para ella._

_La pequeña princesa comenzó a abrir los ojos y al levantarse vio al niño quien estaba de espaldas._

_-Gracias por sacarme de aquel lugar. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Soy Heero, Heero Yuy, su majestad- dijo haciendo una reverencia._

_-No me hables así, solo dime Relena. Apropósito¿dónde se encuentran mis padres?- interrogó algo curiosa._

_-Han muerto- dijo fríamente_

_Relena se sorprendió ante la afirmación y se consternó._

_-No te preocupes, no quedarás sola, me han encomendado llevarte al reino de los Winner._

_-Heero…- murmuró triste, viendo fijamente los profundos ojos azules de él._

Relena despertó lentamente y vio alrededor, una amplia habitación digna de una princesa.

De repente sintió su delicado rostro húmedo, acercó un dedo a uno de sus ojos y pudo sentir una lágrima y muchas más en sus mejillas.

Habían pasado ya ocho años y aún su pasado le atormentaba. El perder a sus padres había sido un fuerte golpe en su vida.

Y aquel chico, Heero, no lo había vuelto a ver después de dejarla con los Winners hasta esos días…

-Relena, te traje el desayuno- se escucho una voz a través de la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo e inmediatamente secó sus lágrimas.

-Mira Relena te tra…. ¿Relena¿Qué te sucedió?- dijo la jovencita que había ingresado a la habitación al notar los inflamados ojos de la princesa.

-No, no fue nada, solo un mal sueño, no te preocupes.

Hubo en ese momento un silencio estremecedor para Relena.

-Pero no te pongas así, sabes que no me gusta la tristeza….; mira te traje el desayuno- dijo Hilde rompiendo el hielo

-Muchas gracias Hilde- "si tan solo te pudiera contar acerca de mi pasado…" pensó Relena, melancólica.

-Vamos, pruébalo; te aseguro que no sabe tan mal- le dijo Relena y esta lo hizo.

-Esta muy bueno, hmmm, muchas gracias

-Está bien, no fue nada. Pero estate segura de que la próxima vez tú me lo sirves.

-Hmmm…está bien…pero te advierto….no sé cocinar.

-Mira ya es tarde, bajemos- dijo riéndose

-Está bien

Tan pronto contestó dejó a un costado la bandeja del desayuno y se vistió con un elaborado y costoso vestido rosa con encajes y salieron juntas.

Ahora Relena era muy amiga de Quatre R. Winner, el hijo menor de la familia Winner y el único príncipe del reino.

Relena había sido refugiada bajo el poder la familia Winner, quienes habían sido aliados de la familia Peacecraft y al enterarse del ataque recibieron gustosos a la pequeña princesa y la trataban como uno de los miembros de la familia.

La joven congeniaba con el príncipe Quatre y algunas de las razones era que tenían la misma edad, 15 años, y ya llevaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Tan pronto las dos llegaron al pasillo principal, cada una tomó rumbos diferentes, ya que Hilde era una reconocida doncella por la confianza que le tenía la nobleza del reino; y Relena fue a la biblioteca del palacio, el destino favorito del príncipe, para reunirse con él.

En el transcurso del recorrido pudo observar solitario que se encontraba los pasillos.

Se encontraba mirando los minuciosos y lujosos detalles del pasillo principal mientras caminaba a través de él; cuando derrepente tropezó con una persona que venía en sentido contrario e iba a caer pero esa persona la pudo atrapar antes de que llegara a golpearse contra el suelo de grueso mármol.

-Miladi ¿se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó aún un poco aturdido un joven de desordenados cabellos castaños.

-Sí, no se preocupe- contestó la jovencita todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Pero luego, al abrirlos, dio con su mirada; esa profunda mirada azul; a él, lo había visto en algún lugar….él era….

-Heero….-murmuró con un leve sonrojo.

* * *

A/N: Esto fue nuestro primer capitulo, el cual fue actualizado. Cual sera el proposito de Heero y Duo con sus llegada al palacio? Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado. Para cualquier consulta, sugerencia, comentario, pedido, escribanos reviews; ya sea a Kisa Killian o a Mika Seido. Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo, y sigan leyendo los demas. iHasta el proximo! 


	2. La Hora de tu Llegada

Capítulo II:

**La Hora de tu Llegada**

-Oh, Heero, la salvaste de la muerte- dijo un risueño muchacho de también unos 15 años de larga cabellera recogida en una trenza quien apareció detrás de él.

El joven de desordenados cabellos castaños se perdió en la mirada de la jovencita, esa angelical mirada de ojos celestes lo cautivó. Esa mirada llena de ternura, la había visto alguna vez.

Luego vio los rubios cabellos que caían por su espalda y comprendió de quien se trataba…

-Princesa Relena- dijo con su misma voz monótona.

-¿Ella es la princesa del reino Peacecraft¡¿Nuestra princesa!- preguntó asombrado, el muchacho trenzado, quien no podía creer cuánto había cambiado ella.

Heero al observar al sonrojado rostro de la princesa, vio un poco más abajo y se dio cuenta que aún seguía sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura.

La dejó lentamente con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Discúlpeme princesa¿se acuerda de mí? Soy Duo Maxwell, uno de sus caballeros.- dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia ante Relena.

-Duo¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Pensé que habías muerto después del ataque- dijo Relena emocionada lanzándose a abrazarlo

-No recuerdas que tu padre me mandó al reino continuo una semana antes del ataque,…cuando regresé encontré al reino en ruinas…- explicó Duo mientras terminaba el abrazo.

Heero los veía un poco enfadado, sin decir palabra.

Pero cuando Relena le iba a hablar….

-¡RELENA!- se escucho un grito a lo lejos del pasillo.

Luego se divisó a un joven rubio de unos quince años.

-¡Quatre¿Qué haces?- preguntó extrañada

-Esa pregunta te la debería hacer a ti. Hace 30 minutos que te estoy esperando en la biblioteca.- dijo agitado pues había recorrido todo el pasillo.

Ya cerca de ellos, se podía ver que aquel joven era perteneciente a la alta alcurnia, pues vestía elegantemente.

-Mira Quatre, ellos son Heero y Duo. Heero, Duo él es el príncipe Winner, Quatre Raberba Winner.

Heero y Duo hicieron una reverencia ante Quatre.

-Deben ser los amigos de Relena¿qué se les ofrece al venir hasta aquí?- preguntó amablemente.

-Exactamente, somos sus caballeros y venimos a hablar con el rey y comunicarles algunos asuntos.- afirmó Heero con recelo.

-Está bien, los guiaré con gusto.- dijo risueñamente

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar a través del pasillo principal con dirección al salón donde se encontraba el rey. Relena y Quatre en el frente; y Duo y Heero detrás de ellos.

Este último, con desconfianza, veía a Quatre quien hablaba con Relena muy amenamente.

Una simpática jovencita de corto y violáceo cabello se detuvo delante de ellos.

-Príncipe Quatre- hizo una reverencia en saludo

-¡Hilde!- dijo Relena

-¡Relena¿Te encuentras mejor?

-¿Por qué esa pregunta¿Algo sucedió?- preguntó Heero instantáneamente, quien mostró gran preocupación al igual que Quatre y Duo

-Nada ocurrió, no se preocupen.- dijo la princesa tratando de convencerlos

Y al mismo momento le dio a Hilde un leve codazo en signo de que callara y ella entendió.

_Heero había regresado a ver si había algún sobreviviente más en Cinq, mas encontró al reino en escombros._

"_No creo que haya sobrevivido alguien después de esto" pensó el pequeño niño viendo una regular cantidad de cadáveres en el suelo._

_Pero de repente…_

_-¡Oye tú¿Eres Heero¿Qué sucedió?_

_-El reino fue atacado_

_-¿Los reyes se encuentran bien?_

_-Murieron, sólo sobrevivió la princesa Relena y yo_

_-Y… ¿dónde está ahora?_

_-Con la monarquía Winner_

_-Bueno y ahora ¿qué haremos?_

_-Aún no estamos capacitados para ser caballeros, así que lo mejor es que entrenemos y a la vez sigamos los pasos de no sabemos qué es lo que en verdad desea obtener…_

_-Espera…no entiendo…ahora que el rey murió… ¿no desaparecieron todas las responsabilidades que nos encomendó¿No somos libres?_

_-Te olvidaste de que una persona de la familia real sobrevivió, la princesa Relena, tenemos la obligación de protegerla, lo prometí…-dijo Heero bajando el tono de su voz el lo último dicho _

_-Qué testarudo eres. Ya que irás a protegerla necesitarás ayuda, voy contigo…_

"…Si tan solo no lo hubiera convencido…." Heero seguía pensando, realmente, después de 8 años, estaba cansado de que tan solo abriera su gran bocota.

-Wow, hace mucho que no veía palacios tan elegantes.- decía Duo mientras apreciaba los detalles del palacio.

El pasillos principal era un muy largo y transitado. El piso relucía como unos espejos. También se apreciaban seis columnas a cada lado, las cuales eran doradas.

En la parte superior se hallaba una majestuosa araña. También se podían apreciar los grandes ventanales, a través de los cuales se podía observar los hermosos jardines, llenos de bellas flores.

Al final del pasillo se encontraba una gran puerta, la cual era custodiada por unos guardias.

-Llegamos…-indicó Quatre

Los guardias, al darse cuenta de la presencia del príncipe, abrieron la gran puerta.

Dentro de ella se encontraba un señor de unos 40 años, vestido elegantemente con un traje blanco y llevaba puesta una lujosísima corona de oro puro.

-¡No puedo creerlo!... ¡Heero! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ya eres todo un caballero.- exclamó aquel señor

-Mi lord…- dijeron los dos recién llegados unísono, quienes, junto a Quatre, hicieron una reverencia.

-Padre, él es Heero Yuy, creo que ya lo conoces… y él es Duo Maxwell, también uno de los caballeros de Relena.- dijo el joven príncipe

-Mucho gusto Maxwell

-El gusto es mío, mi rey

-¿Y a qué se debe sus visitas?

-Verá…hemos estado investigando sobre el reino….lo que sabemos hasta ahora es que está invadiendo Cinq y la mitad de sus tropas se encuentran allí…Lo más seguro es que quieran avanzar hasta aquí y atacar.- dijo Heero con su acostumbrada voz monótona

-¿Ustedes creen que estén enterados sobre la estadía de Relena en el reino?

-No estamos seguros de eso, pero si vienen por ella estaremos para protegerla- dijo Duo

-Así es mi lord, por ello le solicitamos permiso para quedarnos junto a la princesa.- dijo Heero

-¿Cuánto durará su estadía?

-Lo que vuestra majestad disponga- respondió sumisamente Heero

-Se pueden quedar el tiempo que quieran, siempre serán bienvenidos aquí, si es por el bien de la hija de mi mejor amigo

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad vuestra majestad…- agradecieron los dos

-Esperen, voy a llamar a un sirvientes para que los guíe a sus dormitorios… ¡Guardias llamen a los sirvientes!- ordenó el rey

De inmediato aparecieron tres sirvientas de la gran puerta.

-No es necesario, yo mismo los guiaré, padre.- intervino Quatre, luego se dirigió a las sirvientas- se pueden retirar

-Entonces, hijo mío, otórgales las dos habitaciones continuas a la de Relena.

-De acuerdo

Dio media vuelta y salieron rumbo a las habitaciones.

Mientras tanto Hilde y Relena salían de la habitación. Y Relena se dirigía a encontrar a Quatre para su habitual cabalgata por el bosque.

Pero de repente un soldado se acercó y le entregó un sobre cerrado.

-¿De quién es?- preguntó Hilde

-No lo se, no tiene remitente

Relena leyó en el sobre "Para vuestra Princesa Relena"

* * *

A/N: Adivinen quien podra ser la persona que le envio la carta a Relena y que es lo que contiene….no se los dire ahora, tendran que esperar al otro capitulo, el cual estara lleno de sorpresas, personajes nuevos y situaciones que acercaran mas al caballero a su princesa.

Gracias por leer este nuevo capitulo de "La Llama De Tu Amor Inalcanzable" el cual ha sido modificado. Espero que les haya gustado y esperen por el tercero que sera subido muy pronto. No olviden de mandar sus reviews con toda clase de comentario o pregunta que sera siempre resuelta y bienvenida. iHasta el proximo capitulo!


	3. Detras De La Mascara

Capítulo III:

**Detrás De La Máscara**

Era mediodía cuando la joven princesa se disponía a tomar una cabalgata por el bosque. Condujo al robusto caballo blanco hasta la entrada del palacio, frente a la gran fuente hecha de fina piedra; donde empezó a colocarle el equipo necesario.

-No creo que sea apropiado que salgas sola.

Una mirada penetrante seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella se percató, sin siquiera voltear, de quien se trataba.

-No me molestaría un poco de compañía.

Heero, sin mayor expresión en su rostro, se dirigió hasta el establo en busca de su caballo. Asi que tomó su hermoso corcel negro y salió con el hasta Relena.

Ella llevaba un ligero vestido color rosa perlado con diminutos detalles en oro puro, una capa marrón y su cabello recogido. Ella lucía más hermosa que en la mañana. Claramente él lo había notado por sus largas miradas a su angelical faz.

Una vez los dos estaban montado en sus caballos, ambos partieron dejando atras el lujoso palacio para internarse ene el bosque. Alli la luz solar era tenua, los arboles con flores recién brotadas y una fragancia a heno se podía oler en el aire.

Tan pronto pudieron apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza, ambos disminuyeron la marcha.

-Heero ¿por que te presentaste de esta manera?

Cuestionó Relena repentinamente con voz firme mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

No hubo respuesta alguna de su parte. En vez de ello, solo volteó la mirada hacia el frente, mientras el caballo seguía andando.

Relena simplemente sonrió ampliamente y se detuvo. Justo allí donde un rayo de sol iluminaba su cabello de oro y la hacia ver angelical.

-Bueno solo queria decirte que me hace muy feliz tu llegada…perdón, la de ambos.

Heero también paro al caballo. Por unos minutos se quedó contemplando la belleza de la jovencita.

Recordaba como era la ultima vez que se habian visto por última vez, hacia algunos meses: su cabello color oro era largo y brillante, su figura era esbelta y su cuerpo bien formado, tenia una voz melodiosa, un rostro angelical y terso, labios carnosos y rojisos, y ojos cristalinos; exactamente como la podia observar ahora.

_Era la 1:oo de la madrugada y la oscuridad todo lo cubría, sin embargo la luna con todo su esplendor iluminaba con su tenua luz._

_Relena se hallaba sentada relativamente sola en los escalones exteriores del palacio, observando el hermoso jadín real repleto de flores. Cuando repentinamente alguien le toco el hombro, lo que causó que ella empezara a gritar de la impresión y sus ojos se llenaran de temor._

_-Shhh calma, soy yo Relena_

_Dijo una voz masculina a su oído, una voz muy familiar y reconfortante pero que no escuchaba desde hace mucho. Así que se calmo, pero aun tenía un poco de temor cuando empezó a girar su cabeza para encontrarse muy de cerca con la faz de un joven de ojos oscuros. Aunque su rostro le parecía muy conocido no podía reconocerlo._

_El apuesto individuo se quedó inmóvil, apreciando la belleza de la princesa sin embargo en ningún minuto cambió la expresión de su cara._

_-Su majestad, soy Heero Yuy_

_Entonces entendió todo, recordo su infancia, el reino, la guerra,…el niño…. _

_

* * *

_

A/N¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Quise hacer un capítulo dedicado a la base de esta historia, Relena y Heero. Aquí descubrieron que aquel día que Heero y Duo se presentaron no fue la primera vez que se habían vuelto a encontrar después de tantos años. Relena y Heero se habían comenzado a ver secretamente desde algunos meses atrás. Y más descubrimientos se harán en los siguentes capítulos así que sigan leyendo. Algunos por ejemplo serán la primera aparición del villano de esta historia y la de príncipe, autor de la carta a Relena (capítulo anterior).

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y disculpen por algunas faltas ortográficas, mi problema es codificar mi teclado al español. Y manden sus reviews, estaré esperando.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
